The DC Animated Cinematic Universe
The DC Animated Cinematic Universe is a collection of animated DC movies created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC comics. The New 52 movies are in the universe. ''Movies 'Superman' *Superman: Man of Steel'' *''Superman: Last Son of Krypton'' *''Superman: Man of Tomorrow'' *''Superman: Second Son of Rao'' Wonder Woman *''Wonder Woman: Amazon Princess'' *''Wonder Woman: Amazon Queen'' *''Wonder Woman: Goddess of War'' *''Wonder Woman: Daughter of Zeus'' Superman / Wonder Woman *''Superman / Wonder Woman: Power Couple'' *''Superman / Wonder Woman: Doomsday'' *''Superman / Wonder Woman: Scion of The Primordials'' *''Superman & Wonder Woman: Rising Legacy'' *''Superman & Wonder Woman: Destinies Intertwined'' Batman *''Batman: The Dark Knight'' *''Batman: Caped Crusader'' *''Batman: The Dark Avenger'' Zatanna *''Zatanna: Mistress Of Magic'' *''Zatanna: Mystic Guardian'' *''Zatanna: Last of The Homo Magi'' Batman / Zatanna *''Batman & Zatanna: Arkham War Zone'' *''Batman & Zatanna: Homecoming of The Outer Darkness'' *''Batman / Zatanna: Under The Red Hood'' *''Son of Batman, Stepson of Zatanna'' *''Bataman & Zatanna V. Robin'' *''Batman / Zatanna: Bad Blood'' Green Lantern *''Green Lantern: First Flight'' *''Green Lantern: Emerald Knight'' *''Green Lantern: Red Rage'' *''Green Lantern: Colored Spectrum'' The Flash *''The Flash'' *''The Flash: Gorilla Warfare'' *''The Flash: Speed Force'' *''The Flash: Absolute Zero'' Martian Manhunter *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Martian Manhunter: Son of Mars'' *''Martian Manhunter: Revenge of The Imperium'' Hawkman & Hawkgirl *''The Winged Warriors'' *''Winged Defenders'' Aquaman *''Aquaman: King of Atlantis'' *''Aquaman: Blood Brothers'' Dragon Goddess *''Mistress of Dragons'' *''Heavenly Dragon Empress'' *''Blood Sisters'' *''Draconian Guardian of Heaven'' Cyborg *'' Cybernetic Titan '' *'' Play Date '' Black Canary *''The Matriarch of Light and Darkness'' *''Goddess of Twilight'' *''Canary Fly, Canary Cry'' *''Broken Legacy'' '' Doctor Fate'' *''Sorcerer Supreme & Lord of Order'' *'' Agent of Balance'' *'' Wizard of Light & Darkness '' *''Sage of The Mystic Arts'' *'' The Child of Destiny '' *''The Taken King '' Doctor Fate / Black Canary *''The Agent of Balance & The Primordial Songbird'' *''Scion of The Ancients'' *''Rise of The Shadow King'' *''Trigon's Revenge'' *''Golden Light and Onyx Darkness'' *''Biohazard'' Birds of Prey Captain Marvel / Shazam *'' Earth's Mightiest Mortal '' * '' Return of Black Adam '' Time Mistress * '' Daughter of Tennoia '' * '' Maiden of Revolution '' * '' The Ultimate Supertank '' * '' The Chromatic Time Queen '' 'Superman / Wonder Woman / Time Mistress *'' The Man of Steel, Woman of Gold & Goddess of Time '' *'' The Power Triangle '' *'' Son of Rao, Daughter of Zeus & Granddaughter of Chronos '' *''Destinies Unbound '' King Primal / Immortal Man *'' The Immortal Beast King '' *'' Dynasty '' *'' The House of Savage'' '' Electric '' *'' Queen of The Storm '' *'' Descendant of Zeus '' *'' Daughter of The Sky King'' Batman / Zatanna / Electric *'' Warriors of the Shadows '' *'' Arkham Nightmare '' *'' The Dark Knight, Mistress of Magic & Empress of The Skies'' *'' The Killing Joke'' Lady Death *'' Guardian of Limbo'' *'' Queens of The Shadows '' Static Shock *'' Shock to the System '' *''The Metabreed '' *'' The Big Bang War '' Vixen Green Arrow *'' The Emerald Archer'' Green Arrow & Lady Death *'' The Verigo Effect '' *'' King of The Lazarus Pit '' John Constantine *'' Hellblazer '' *'' Lucifer's Revenge '' Black Orchid Huntress Icon *'' Son of Terminus '' *'' Big Bang Fury'' Miranda Strange Zero *'' The New God of Destruction '' *'' Alpha New God '' *'' Defender of New Genesis'' Supergirl *'' The Maiden of Steel '' Power Girl *'' The Kryptonian from Another Dimension '' King Phantom / Ghost Master *'' The King of Ghosts'' *'' Master of The Afterlife'' '' Nightfire '' *'' Rise of The Goddess of Magic '' *'' The Queen of Witchcraft'' *'' The New Legend '' *'' The Great Female Detective '' '' Reaper '' *'' Guardian of Death'' *'' Death Goddess'' '' The Atom ''' Red Ember / Dark Inferno '' ''Zauriel / Ace of Clubs'' *'' The Immortal Heavenly Spartan'' *'' Champion of The Biblical God'' *'' Archangel of Truth and Justice '' ''Blue Beetle ''Firestorm '' '' Phantom Stranger '' * The Brotherless One'' *'' Grey Walker'' ''The Spectre '' *'' Spirit of Vengeance '' *'' Blue Tempest / Twilight Star '' ''Justice League *''Justice League: War'' *'' Justice League: Doom'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League: Public Enemies'' *''Justice League: Apocalypse'' *''Justice League Vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Vs. Suicide Squad'' *''Justice League: Legendary Trinity War'' *''Justice League Dark'' *''Justice League Dark: Destiny's Revenge'' *''Justice League: War World'' *''Justice League: Infinity War Part 1'' *''Justice League: Infinity War Part 2'' '' Teen Titans '' *'' The Judas Contract '' Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe Category:The DC Cinematic Universe Category:Animation Category:Movies